A Priestess and a Demon Holder
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: Hinata's a priestess and is trained to exorcised demons. What happens when she meets a kitsune demon holder? Naruhina!
1. A Fiance?

Okay, here's another Naruhina fanfic except this one is going to have chapters. No one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"CAW!"

A familiar black bird perched upon the roof of a temple, peering at the staring girl with its beady eyes. The girl took a deep breath and used her special ability, the legendary Byakugan, to locate a fatal pressure point on the bird's body. With that, she slowly raised the bow and let the arrow go. She watched the bird fall to the ground limply.

'It's not his fault. What if he didn't want to be a crow in the first place.' the girl thought sadly. A man came behind her and put a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, Hinata. Your mother and I are very pleased. You'll make a successful priestess and become the miracle worker to many people by communicating to the kami(1) and purifying." said the man. Hinata returned her father's compliment with a sad smile.

"Father, why did you come here?" she asked. Her father chuckled before explaining.

"As you know, priestesses are to intermarry to remain the state of 'virginity.' Luckily, my brother is able to give his son, Neji, as a suitable husband for you. You are to be wed as soon as your sixteenth birthday passes which will be in the next six months, plenty of time to make the preparations." explained her father. Clearly, he was excited by the news.

"But I don't know him that well, though." Hinata protested. Once again, her father chuckled.

"Hinata, you're so naïve. That's the reason why my brother and I arranged you to meet your cousin tonight." her father explained amused. "Ah yes, Neji is an admirable male. He has the Byakugan like you and is a good priest who believes strictly in the destiny the kami has planned out for him. Right now, he's hunting for a demon holder."

"What demon?" she asked surprised. "You never told me of any demon."

"Neji is more trained than you. There is a terrible kitsune holder lurking around the village named Naruto. The holder is causing much trouble and mischief much to the villagers' annoyance and dismay. He must be exorcised." her father replied coldly. Hinata nodded in agreement grimly. Her father took the bow and quiver of arrows from her and left her. She decided to take a walk in the village maybe, this time she'll be able to spend more time with Shino and Kiba. Shino was from a clan who work as volunteer soldiers for the Uchiha clan with Kiba's clan. For some reason, her father said it was unclean to spend time with them.

"Oi! Hinata! Over here!" called out a boy. Hinata recognized the voice and ran happily towards the two boys.

"You certainly took your time." commented the other boy. Shino.

"S-sorry. My father was just telling me about a demon holder. Naruto." Hinata explained flustered.

"Naruto? That demon fox holder? He's not a bad person besides stealing and vandalizing stuff. He's quick and witty like a sly thief. But, he has way more freedom than us. Rumor has it that he fights and hangs out with the captain guard's son, Sasuke every night at the camping grounds outside but Sasuke denies it." Kiba explained lazily.

"They also say that he has more strength than a normal male like us." Shino added. Hinata looked frightened yet fascinated.

"Tell me more." she merely said. The three talked for an hour before Hinata had to go. She reached her house to see a boy her age sitting at the table with a serious expression. Her father greeted her.

"Hinata, this is your fiancé. Neji." her father explained. The male stared at her coldly sending shivers down her spine. Clearly, this was not the kind of person she wanted to spend her life with but, that was not the way of the priestess. A priestess puts her people's desires and wants in first, not her own.

"He…will be good." she accepted reluctantly. Neji kept his face stiff but Hinata can clearly see the coldness in his eyes, something that even his father can't see.

"Anything for you, father." was all Neji said. His voice had no wanting or love. His father smiled at him and Hinata.

"Praise the kami for this great fortune." both fathers said but both children thought the opposite. The four talked quietly for and hour before Neji and his father left.

Hinata sobbed to herself to sleep. She woke up to see a wet pillow with soaked up tears. She dressed and ate her breakfast before praying to the kami for a good day. She went out to the village and took her quiver and bow with her. She woke up more earlier than Shino and Kiba so she didn't expect to see them. She decided, instead of her usual routine watching the cherry blossoms fall right outside the village, she wanted to train in a different ground. She was tired of staying in the house all the time. She needed a change. She headed toward the camping grounds, a much bigger and wider area than her home. However, when she reached there, she saw a sleeping blonde, no older than sixteen, leaning against the fence. She had to admit he was kind of cute due to his tussled blonde hair and the cute whisker marks on his face. She gently shook him. The boy woke up with a start and blinked at her before jumping up.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked startled. Frightened, Hinata backed away.

"I-I'm Hinata. I'm just here to practice. Please, I meant no harm." she said scared. The blonde peered at her suspiciously before grinning at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto!" he cried out cheerfully. Hinata's scared look turned to a horrified look. He is the demon holder?!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

1. Kami=gods

Review!


	2. Secrets Revealed

So, this is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered in disbelief. The blonde looked at her puzzled.

"What? Is there something wrong with my name?" he asked. Clearly, he was offended. Hinata raised her hands in defense.

"N-no, it's not like that. Are you…." she trailed off and looked toward the side. Naruto seemed to get her question.

"Yes, I'm the demon holder. I have a…Hey! Wait a minute! Why am I telling you this?" Naruto took out a shuriken and prepared to throw it. Hinata immediately tensed up and backed away.

"I didn't mean to invade your personal space. I'm not going to turn you in to anyone. Honest." she said desperately. Naruto glared at her but lowered his shuriken. Then, he pointed to her bow and quiver.

"What's that, then?" he nearly snarled. "You're a priestess, aren't you? What are you trying to do, imprison me and kill me with your so-called holy arrows?"

Hinata took every insult as a painful arrow. However, at the same time, she became very angry. Despite her dislike for her position, this male had no right insulting and mocking her.

"I'm not going to kill you. But, I will turn you in if you keep insulting my family." she said in a quiet yet angry voice. Naruto took his shuriken out again.

"Then, I'll fight you." he hissed. Taken back, Hinata took her bow out.

"Very well."

Naruto charged at her, barely giving her enough time to use her Byakugan. A pressure point. The right shoulder. Hinata slammed her bow at Naruto's shoulder, effectively paralyzing him. This allowed her to ready her arrow. However, she found her bow heavy.

'I can't kill him, though. There's just…something about him. Something that says he's innocent. But what?' Hinata thought. She lowered her bow and walked up to the blonde, who was still clutching his shoulder.

"This should help." She kneeled down and took out a medical herb. Naruto jumped back, hissing and growling at her. Like a fox.

"You're going to stay like this if you don't use the herb." she said. Naruto's face still held the glare but his eyes gain a new emotion. Fear. Reluctantly, he held out his paralyzed shoulder to Hinata. Smiling, she pressed the herb gently on the limb. Hissing in pain, Naruto looked away. Moments later, the pain dissipated leaving a shocked Naruto. The pain was gone and he was able to move it again.

"W-why do you help me? You're a priestess, I'm a demon holder who is to be exorcised." Naruto questioned surprised.

"You're not all that bad. You're more rogue than regular holders or demons but I can sense a nice side to you." she replied cheerfully. She looks toward the sun and her face turned to panic. "Oh no, Father is expecting me right now! I have to leave!"

She ran but an arm grabbed hers. Naruto.

"Y-you'll come back, right?" he asked hopefully like a child. Hinata looked into his eyes deeply. His eyes usually filled with mischief and seriousness turned to sadness. She nodded vigorously.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning." she answered. With that, she ran all the way back to her house to meet an angry father.

"Where were you?! You were supposed to spend a day with Neji but you were so late that he left!" her father yelled angrily. Hinata shrunk at her father's voice.

"I'm sorry. I was…." Hinata needed to think of a lie fast. "Practicing at the camp grounds and I lost track of time."

Luckily, her father seemed to buy it so his face relaxed.

"All right. Don't be late again, though." he said and left her. Sighing in relief, she went out in the village again.

"Hey, Hinata!" cried out Kiba. Shino looked up.

"H-hello!" she replied panting. Kiba and Shino looked at her suspiciously.

"Something's up." Kiba said quietly.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Shino added. "You have been meeting someone in secret, haven't you?"

Hinata's face went bright red.

"N-no. I haven't." Hinata stuttered as she thought of Naruto. Kiba smirked at her.

"Aww, wittle Hinata got a boyfriend!" he teased before Shino's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Shh. If anyone hears that, that will be the death of us and her! Priestesses are not to have boyfriends!" Shino hissed.

Hinata looked down in embarrassment.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Kiba asked slyly. Should she tell them? No, she shouldn't.

"N-nobody." she turned away.

"Are you sure?" Kiba poked her. Blushing profusely, Hinata looked down again.

"Stop, Kiba. If she doesn't want to tell ,she doesn't have to. Besides, it's already bad enough that we're talking to her in secret." Shino said saving Hinata. So, the three talked for an hour before parting ways. When she reached home, she saw Neji sitting at the table.

"H-hello, Neji." she greeted quietly. Neji turned and glared at her. Suddenly, an angry voice broke out.

"This is preposterous! Not even the Byakugan can see the holder?! Why is it, that every time the boy is in the village, we cannot track him?!" cried out Neji's father.

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you, Father, it appears that the demon inside of him is immune to those effects once, they're in a certain environment. I hate to say this but, this village and the quantity of people here makes tracking him difficult." Neji merely replied bitterly.

'So, they can't track him down.' Hinata thought. She tapped her uncle on the shoulder.

"Should we change our tactics, then? It is obvious that the holder has no interest in being caught." Hinata added. The man looked at her warily.

"How should we catch him, then? Without our Byakugan, we have no chance of finding his little hiding place." Neji sneered. Hinata looked down in doubt and embarrassment. Her father came in and patted her on the shoulder.

"Now, Neji. She was just trying help." her father chimed in.

"We'll have to search a bit outside, then. I don't like the tactic of him coming to us anymore. Let's come to him. Maybe, if the environment changes, outside instead of inside, he will be vulnerable." Neji answered thoughtfully. Hinata panicked.

'That means….Naruto will be found, then if they check the camping grounds outside!' she thought in horror. 'I must tell him tomorrow right away!'

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, Hinata and Naruto have a rocky start before settling down. Review!


	3. Naruto's Tragic Past

So, umm…so this is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata woke up early in the morning and rushed herself and brought a piece of bread as she rushed to Naruto's meeting place. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure creeping out of the opposite side of the house. Neji? She decided to stop by and hide behind a house to see what he's doing. She hid and saw a girl with Chinese hair buns. Isn't that the daughter of the silversmith, Tenten? Tenten waved her hand towards Neji with a smile. Neji walked towards her still keeping his straight face. However, Hinata could see his eyes shone love for her. So, this is Neji's true love. She thought of Naruto as she saw the two then blushed. She left the two alone and went out.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto shout out happily. He looked the same but he had a long scratch on his arm. Hinata immediately found herself running towards him and holding his injured arm.

"W-what happen to your arm?" she asked in panic and worry. He grinned in response.

"Nothing. Got into a little fight that's all." he replied effortlessly. Hinata took out a medical herb and pressed against his arm. Naruto winced and hissed.

"Who did you fight this time?" Hinata questioned as she wrapped his arm tight with a cloth. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, you weren't the first one from the village to discover me….." Naruto trailed off. Hinata immediately know what he's trying to say or at least, think.

"Sasuke?" she guessed. Naruto snapped his head towards her.

"How did you know?" he asked shocked. Hinata giggled in response.

"You're pretty famous in the village. There are rumors flying around that you train and fight the captain guard's son all night but Sasuke denies it." she replied sincerely.

"You want to know why he denies it?" Naruto asked smirking devilishly. "It's because he can't beat me and won't stop fighting me unless he beats me. Heh, he's my best friend but he's not that hard."

Hinata looked at him with worry and shock but Naruto mistranslate it.

"Okay, he was really hard. But, I beat him anyway." Naruto said breaking away from his arrogant state. Hinata smiled in amusement as Naruto began to rant about how long he had fought with Sasuke.

"I was wondering…What kind of demon is inside of you?" she asked, stopping Naruto's rant.

"That's easy. The Nine-Tailed Fox!" Naruto answered enthusiastically. Hinata froze in shock.

"N-Nine-Tailed Fox?" she stuttered in fright. Naruto's face turned to panic.

"Please, don't be afraid of me! I don't want to hurt you!" he nearly shouted in a scared voice. Hinata regain her composure after a couple of minutes.

"N-no, it's not that. That demon is very powerful." she explained, still shaken from hearing it. "Does…that mean you're my neighbor's village leader's son?"

Naruto gave her the 'wtf' look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

'He doesn't know?!' Hinata pondered stunned.

"Well, umm, it's a really famous story actually. Somehow, about fifteen years ago, a demon attacked two villages. This village and another village. This was also part of the reason why priestesses and priests are there. People believe the demon attacked us as a punishment for our sins for not supporting the kami. As crazy as it sounds, the villagers believed it and it became the Hyuuga clan's duty to become the holy servants of kami."

"Jeez, that's one hell of a story. How was the demon stopped, then?" Naruto commented while rubbing the back of his head.

"W-well, the other village's leader used his son to seal the demon from destroying the whole village. But, the leader gave up his life when he did. His wife died at childbirth, he took as a sign of his son growing up misfortunate." she explained.

"Is that why he sealed the demon in his son?" he asked. Hinata looked away.

"I don't know. But, you do look like the village's leader and you do admit that the demon is inside of you. So, I thought….." She trailed off. Naruto looked interested but still had the 'wtf' look plastered on to his face.

"I knew my parents died but I didn't know what was the reason. My adoptive father told me they died of a plague. I do live on the next village but I have no recollection of my real parents." Naruto replied distantly and sadly. His face, all of a sudden, turned happy.

"Well, I smell a half-eaten piece of bread in your pocket. Can I have it, please?" Naruto's eyes turned into the ones that a puppy might have when it's begging. Hinata smiled sadly and handed him the bread. Naruto ate the bread ravenously and licked his fingers. Suddenly, Hinata remembered something.

"I-I forgot to tell you something." she said. Naruto wiped his fingers on his vest.

"What?" he asked. Hinata took a deep breath before telling him.

"My cousin, that I'm betrothed to, is hunting you."

As soon as her words left her mouth, Naruto's face turned deathly pale. He gave her a nervous grin.

"I-It's okay. I'll find a way to get out of it, somehow." he answered nervously. Hinata asked him another question.

"You been hunted before, haven't you?"  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, ummm. Review!!!


	4. A rumor?

So, hopefully, this chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto looked away, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I don't know what are you talking about." he muttered nervously. Hinata cupped his cheek with both of her hands and turned his face towards hers. She offered him a sad smile.

"It's rude to lie to a priestess." she joked weakly. "You can tell me."

Naruto looked at her slowly before taking a deep breath.

"When I was little and even now, I was…teased by other kids. They laughed at my whisker marks and knew nothing of my demon. I always stood up to them but I cried in the inside. I was an orphan living on the streets by then. One day, a man named Hajiharu(1) took me in. He was a man with pale skin and long hair. He didn't show any love for me but took care of me. He taught me many martial art skills. I cared for him and looked up to him a lot. Then, when I was eight, I met a boy from the next village who everybody looked up to because of his family. He was expected to excel in all subjects and was the object of every girl's crush. But, he hated it; the girls, he thought, were annoying. I was the only person who accepted him as an equal so, we became best friends. However, when I was ten, Hajiharu somehow lured Sasuke into a trap by using me. Out of nowhere, he started to attack Sasuke. Sasuke tried to defend himself but, he was still a kid by then so, he was easily knocked out. That made me angry and I felt a surge of power coming through me. That surge took over my body and I noticed that I was growing tails, fangs, and claws. The last thing I saw of Hajiharu was him smirking. He ordered me to do something like stealing a sacred scroll from the village's leader, or since you told me, my father's grave. He said that only I could locate it and with my newfound power, the charms put around the grave could be broken. I refused and ran away. A few days later, I saw Hajiharu in the forest. He was…hunting for me. He found me and tried to kill me but I…" Naruto stopped. "That was my first murdering experience. But, word got around and I made more than eight kills the next year. Luckily, someone named Iruka actually loved me and adopted me therefore, clear my name."

Hinata's eyes widen and her hands started to shake. Her hands took a mind of their own and wrapped around Naruto's body.

"N-naruto…" she trailed off with eyes watering. Naruto shrugged her arms and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Don't you start worrying on me now! I evade hunters and killers so many times, this one would be no different." he stated proudly before pulling Hinata to her feet. He looked towards the sun. "Looks like it's time for you to leave."

"But I-" Hinata was cut off and pushed toward the village. She turned around but saw no one. She sighed and head back home. She saw a familiar raven-haired boy sitting prudently at the table. Sasuke. Her father walked in happily.

"Hello, Hinata. Sasuke here wants to see you. He says he has some matters to discuss about with you about the demon holder." her father stated then narrowed his eyes. "You're not having an affair, are you?"

Her father is very suspicious today. What's wrong? Hinata automatically blushed and panicked. "N-no, of course not!" Sasuke stood up and led her out to the village. "I do want to talk about this alone with Hinata, Priest Hyuuga."

Hinata's father bowed his head as Sasuke reflected it. Her father watched her carefully until she was out of his sight. Sasuke pulled Hinata gently by the arm and led her towards the Uchiha residence. He led her towards his room and quietly locked the door. His room is even bigger than hers!

"Someone…mentioned you." he said quietly. Hinata tensed up.

"N-naruto?" she asked. Sasuke closed his eyes and looked towards the ceiling.

"So, you do have an affair." he answered, earning a blush from Hinata. "I would never guess a priestess like you committing an awful sin like that. You must be the only priestess to do so."

'Neji has one too with the silversmith's daughter.' she wanted to say but kept her mouth shut and said something else. "I-I wouldn't really say I'm together with him. What do you want to talk to me about?"

Sasuke lowered his head back down and turned towards her with a still yet a bit sincere look. "I still want to ask a bit more about how you got to know Naruto. Why is it, that you refused to turn him in when your fiancé is hunting for him?"

Hinata looked away. "Something…in my heart told me not to."

"I see. You're not like Neji at all. You're more outgoing and kind than he is. That's probably the reason why Naruto likes you. You are actually the first girl to accept Naruto who he was. Steady judgment makes a good woman." Sasuke answered then muttered sourly under his breath. "Yet, why can't Sakura have that?"

"Do you have something against Sakura?" Hinata questioned confused as she thought of the village leader's apprentice. Sakura can be mean sometimes but is quite strong. Sasuke's eyes turned ablaze as expected of anyone from the Uchiha clan. After all, it is said that their eyes hold a special ability of copying one's technique.

"Do you have any idea how annoying she is?! I swear, she belongs to a brothel! She literally throws her body in front of my face! Fucking whore!" Sasuke yelled out angrily. "Even her cooking taste bad. And my parents are actually thinking about marriage between me and her! This is insane! I hope they change their mind!"

Sasuke held his chest as Hinata stared at him in fright. He regained his composure. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause such an outburst."

Hinata blinked and looked down. "It's okay. I know how you feel I'm going through the same thing. I have to marry Neji."

"I understand." Sasuke muttered. His eyes widen suddenly. "About Naruto, you're not going to…."

Hinata raised a hand. "I won't."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "As much as it's forbidden, I have no interest of exposing you and Naruto. It could mean big trouble for Naruto and you. After all, Naruto is my best friend and one who treats me as an equal."

"Do you have any recollection of when you got beaten up by Naruto's old mentor?" she asked remembering Naruto's story. Sasuke glared at her before talking.

"Did he have to tell you that?" Sasuke asked irritably then explained reluctantly. "Well, there was a mark that the mentor left."

Sasuke's hand absent-mindly flew towards his neck. Hinata edged closer to him to pull his collar down. There, she saw a mark. A circle surrounding three dots.

"Is it a curse mark?" she asked recognizing the forbidden seal of evil. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know.

Hinata looked at him steadily in his eyes. He just talked to her privately just to confirm his suspicions and tell his life story? No, it was too simple. "Is that all?"

Sasuke looked away and sputtered out the words he did not want to say. "There's a rumor. A rumor about you and Naruto having a secret affair."

So that's why her father was super suspicious. Hinata widened her eyes in fear and panic. "H-how? People rarely check outside."

Sasuke's face turned dead serious. "That's not what we should know. The question that we should ask is _who?"_

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Well, this is the chapter. If it sucks, oh well. Review!

1. The name came to me out of nowhere.


	5. Hinata's odd depression

Next chapter. This is odd, I usually don't have time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"First, how did you find out that there was a rumor? Oh, I hope Naruto hasn't found out." Hinata asked in panic. Sasuke looked away bitterly. His eyes turned blazing red again.

"I heard it from Sakura when she was busy ranting about our so-called everlasting love and how love can conquer everything. Then, she mentioned you and Naruto. Of course, she doesn't know his name but somehow, word got out. I asked her but she mistook it the wrong way. She thought I wanted to know more about love and started to rant again AND glomped me. I had to push her off and run away. It's not proper to hurt a girl, or in this case, a whore or slut." Sasuke muttered disgusted. Hinata couldn't help it but emit a tiny giggle. The raven-haired teen glared at her and put one hand on his neck.

"This mark always pain me. The reason why I hate Sakura the most is because she does nothing to help and just makes it worse with her stupid mind." Sasuke said scowling. Hinata gazed at him in pity.

"The mark is supposedly cursed. Is it really?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's because of this mark that I almost failed the annual Chunin exams. It prevents me from using any technique or jutsu whatsoever. Luckily, my private tutor, Kakashi, was able to put a seal on it. But, it will be there. Forever. Sakura, as dumb as she is, she thought it was a goddamn tattoo and starts to prod it. When someone starts to touch it or prod it, the mark is like a bruise that's always there. It hurt!"

"I see. How are we going to find the person who started the rumor, Sasuke?" Hinata asked serious. Sasuke flicked a hair out of his face.

"That's the part I'm having trouble with. I can't figure out a way to find that person. Most likely, the rumor is already spread throughout the village. No doubt, your father is going to put a more strict eye on you. Neji…I don't know. He doesn't really care about you but this rumor is going to damage your family's reputation. Which, of course, it's going to lead to chaos and Neji forced to watch you. Therefore, I advise you not to see Naruto for a while." Sasuke replied coldly. Hinata's face fell and a single tear fell out. Sasuke's hand put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and muttered a 'sorry.'

A hand knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door to reveal an older version of himself. "What is it, Itachi?"

"Lady Hinata's father requests that she comes home immediately." Itachi informed. The younger male turned his head toward a sad priestess. He escorted her out and led her back. She saw her father, uncle, and her cousin with a grave look on their face. Clearly, they were not happy and was very disturbed. She took a step forward.

"Hinata, rumors…." her uncle trailed off with a still face. "It's ruining our reputation. Because of the rumor, the villagers are viewing us as unclean. Even Lady Tsunade is starting to have her doubts."

Neji looked angry yet Hinata can see a slight sign of guilt in his eyes. Neji is a good actor yet by just looking in his eyes, one can see his true emotion.

'Neji…I understand your pain. How am I going to balance it out? The only way to clear out the rumor is to let Naruto be exorcised. Death. It's easy to just tell them but the words are caught in my throat. I'm sorry, Neji, father, uncle and everybody. But, this is someone, who I feel, has the right to live.' Hinata thought with a hard lump in her throat. Her father put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"This is not your fault, Hinata. I'm sorry to say this but you'll be spending much less time outside. It's for the best. We just have to find the demon faster. We searched the cherry blossom fields and we're going to move towards the camp grounds. Then, the training grounds, the trail….everywhere." her father said gravely. "We're in a terrible crisis right now. We'll make Neji the captain and send out every male from our clan in search parties to make it as short as possible."

Neji's eyes showed a new emotion. Love? He still looked mad and cold but the eyes tell the truth.

'Thinking about Tenten?' Hinata pondered lightly.

Her father and uncle turned their attention to Neji. "It's a man's duty to protect his wife. Will you make sure that demon holder is exorcised and wiped out of existence?"

Neji nodded and got up. He walked out Hinata's house and vanished in the darkness. His father smiled proudly. "Don't worry, every time he wants to think. He takes a little walk to be alone. That boy, it's always the best from him. He's probably thinking about the best way to clear our name."

Hinata looked down sadly. 'More like, thinking of Tenten. Is it destiny for both of us to fall in love with someone who many people disapprove of? He probably is visiting her right now. What sin did we do to deserve such a curse? Neji and I saw it as a blessing but our fathers sure did not.'

"Hinata, go to bed. Neji will come back." her father said while pushing her into her room. She cried silently to herself through that terrible night. Seven days past ever since Hinata's and Sasuke's little talk. Through those days, she stared blankly out the window. She was truly sad and bored. Her father came in looking concerned.

"Hinata, you may go out at night since it's the annual kami festival." he said quietly. Hinata's face turned to one with pure joy. She ran to her father and hugged him. She got ready for the festival. There, she saw Kiba and Shino. They didn't look very happy.

"Jeez, where were you in the last couple of days? Shino and I were so bored!" Kiba asked angrily. Shino nodded in agreement. Hinata bowed in apology.

"Sorry, it's just that-" Hinata was cut off by Shino.

"Rumors?" Shino guessed. She nodded. Shino nod back in understanding. "Father grounded you, didn't he?"

She gave him another nod. Kiba gave her a little too over joyous smile.

"Well, let's forget about it and enjoy the festival!" Kiba kept standing in the front for some reason. Hinata guessed it was because he always wanted to do the games first. They did shooting games and fishing games. They stuffed themselves with delicious food. Truly, the festival was the key to the joys of their childhood. Suddenly, Hinata stopped. Is that Neji? With Tenten? Sure enough, Neji and Tenten was talking to each other. Neji looking everywhere with nervous eyes. Oh well, at least, he's happy. For her father's request, they went to the giant shrine outside last. They prayed and smiled at each other, or at least Kiba and Hinata did. You couldn't really tell if Shino had a good time too but the other two assumed he did.

"Well, that's it. Our good luck for the year. I prayed that we have it for all of us. We been friends for four years." Kiba said proudly. "What did you other guys pray for?"

"Kiba, it's improper to tell your prayer." Hinata explained playfully. Truth was, she prayed for Neji and her family. However, she prayed for another chance to see Naruto again. Hopefully, he was ok. Hmm… where's Sasuke? Surely, he should be here. Then again, Sakura is here so that might be the reason why. Maybe, he's already here and hiding from her. Hinata gave out a short giggle.

However, her guesses were both wrong. Sasuke was busily training at home. His father would never approve of such festivities. That was not the way of a captain guard. Just two hours more, then, Sasuke will sneak out of the house to train with Naruto. In the last couple of days of training with him, Sasuke couldn't help but feel weak with Naruto. For Naruto's convenience, Sasuke explained why Hinata disappeared in the last days. The blonde did not take it lightly. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sasuke stopped and opened the door. A man. A man who Sasuke surely didn't recognize.

"May I help you?" Sasuke questioned. He fail to noticed the lustful gleam in the man's eyes.

"Yes, I need your help only."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "Why me? I'll get Itachi."

He turned away but a hand grabbed his wrist. His face was pulled towards the man. "Err…sir?"

Suddenly, Itachi's hand came down onto the man's wrist. He pulled his brother behind him and closed the door. Itachi's eyes were blood red.

"Sasuke, don't ever let him come in or near you." he said quietly. Sasuke looked at his brother demanding an answer.

"He's a bad person. He's someone you won't enjoy spending time with." was all he answered.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he nodded.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Well, that's a chapter. Review!


	6. Sasuke's side

So sorry for the late update! Work can be a bitch sometimes. I purposely put Sasuke's side of the story in order to link the story all up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke couldn't help thinking about that man he encountered last night. What does he want? Well, surely, it can't be anything good. He heard his mother talking at the door. He hid in the dining room peeking at them. It's the same man!

"Sorry! But, no! You can't have Sasuke!" her mother said angrily. The man looked angry and Sasuke saw his hand twitched. Surely, the man won't hit his mother?! The man's face relaxed and he bowed down in apology and left.

'Is it just me or does that man look familiar from somewhere besides last night?' Sasuke pondered. He nearly jumped when a hand tapped on his shoulder interrupting his spying. Itachi.

"Little brother, what are you doing?" Itachi asked while towering the younger male. Caught off-guard, Sasuke stuttered his excuse.

"O-oh, just-" He was cut off when Itachi grabbed his collar and pulled him forcefully yet gently to his feet. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Itachi was one not to mess with. His older brother crossed his arms, leaned against the door frame and sighed. Sasuke wasn't able to tell if that sigh came from frustration or fear or maybe, both. Sasuke finally found to courage to speak.

"Older brother, why do you worry about me when this man is around?" Sasuke asked questioningly. Itachi looked at with still eyes and looked away distantly.

"I sense…something about that man. Something that will hurt our family but especially you." Itachi said before leaving a confused Sasuke. What is Sasuke to lose after being born in a military family?

Taking his older brother's advice, Sasuke spend his time inside the house while his brother did his job of patrolling the village. Terribly bored, Sasuke reminisced to himself about all the times when his brother always soak in their father's love and praise. Yet, Sasuke never had that much love himself from his father; it was always from mom. Maybe, Itachi is to be the favorite of their father while he, Sasuke, was their mother's favorite. But, Itachi always found time to be spend with him. It made him happy but he wondered if Itachi was just forcing himself. Sasuke sighed. Is Itachi just looking out for him because he's the second born therefore, the weaker one? No, it surely can't be that.

"Hinata, I think I know how you feel to be stuck in the house without any choice." he muttered under his breath.

Many days pass, Sasuke found them longer than he thought. Wait, rearrange that. Many weeks, more like it. Ughh, Naruto will surely throw a fit. Finally, his mother allowed him to go through the village. Relieved, Sasuke went out. Fresh outdoor air never tasted sweeter. He walked through his small secret passageway to the outside at a dirty small alley. He suddenly stopped and abruptly turned around. Suspicious, the raven-haired boy took a detour back to the village. Taking a sudden turn, Sasuke saw a suspicious lock of long black hair disappearing behind the turn. He looked down. A creature slithered before him hissing. Snake? What is this, an illusion?

"What the hell?" Sasuke said to himself before turning away from the snake creeped out. Everywhere he went, he felt an odd presence behind him. He hurried home and saw the snake behind him. A stalking snake.

"Be gone, snake!" Sasuke shouted out while waving his arms. Okay, that was stupid. He heard footsteps behind him. Partly pissed off and scared, he jumped in the air doing a flip with a kunai in his hand. He landed on the roof with ease. He looked down. Itachi?

"I appreciate your dedication to your training but isn't this taking it a bit too far?" Itachi commented while peering up at a battle-ready Sasuke. If Itachi's face could show emotion, he would have his sweat dropping now. Sasuke jumped back down, slightly embarrassed. Then, he saw a snake's tail slithered in the bushes. He stared at the bushes for a minute. Itachi looked in his direction before showing a bit of fear.

"Did Mother let you out?" the older male asked. The younger one nodded vigorously. Itachi gave out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused. Itachi immediately wiped his angry look and brushed off the imaginary dust on his pants.

"Nothing. I was thinking of something else."

Another few days passed. Sasuke still felt the suspicious presence following him everywhere. Itachi seems to become more tense everyday. To be safe, he stayed in the public where the presence couldn't hurt him. One day, when Sasuke decided to change his schedule of his daily walk a bit. He stopped by at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Naruto's favorite place to eat and to steal from. He thought of Naruto for a second before passing it. There, he saw…. Neji? Talking with the blacksmith's daughter? Hinata, you must be dis-wait! She didn't like Neji that much as a husband anyway. Hell, is this generation of Hyuuga offspring jacked up or what? Breaking the rules and having a private affair with someone they're not suppose have with. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up towards the sky. It was night.

"Keh, I guess I better be heading home."

He passed closed shops and reached the residence easily. However, it was oddly quiet. He usually heard the quiet talking and praising of his father with Itachi. His mother and aunts talking about cooking and sewing and other mother-like things. Uncles and cousins' kunai clashing together at the training room. All of that was silenced. Something must have happened.

"Mother? Father?" Sasuke called out. No answer. He ran through each room in panic. In horror, he saw bodies sprawled out across the dining room. Living room. Even the kitchen. Every room. The bodies belonged to his relatives. He reached the last room. The training room. He grab the door and pushed it opened. He gasped and nearly fainted at the sight.

"I-itachi?"

The older male held a sword and stabbed both their parents. Sasuke found himself backing away. "W-why?"

Itachi tossed the sword on the floor.

Itachi's eyes opened and glared at him. Sasuke found himself witnessing every death of each family member as if he was in the past. Sasuke collapsed in mental trauma panting heavily.

"Why…"Sasuke breathed out as a single tear spilled out. Itachi stared at him coldly.

"To test my ability and strength." was the answer.

He found the strength to get up and run at him. He charged at him but Itachi easily defeate him with a punch in the stomach. Sasuke clasped his hand to his stomach in pain.

"Foolish little brother, if you really want revenge for this family killing. Train yourself to defeat me. Come to me once you mastered the power of our clan's eyes. Katon Gokakyuu No Jutsu will not be enough."

With that, Itachi left in the darkness leaving an exhausted Sasuke. The raven-haired boy did not understand for Itachi's sudden behavior. Sasuke found his eyes heavy and collapsed. The next day, Sasuke found himself in a hospital bed. It turns out that Kakashi, his private tutor, had agreed to adopt him.

'So it was real. Itachi…I will avenge the family!' he thought angrily. All he needed to do is mastered his untrained eyes to fight for him. Sasuke recovered from the trauma but it left a flaw in his personality. He became more cruel and distant to everyone even to Kakashi. All he focus on was training. He no longer cared for Naruto nor Hinata. This went on for several weeks. He trudged through the village. He felt a small hand tapped his shoulder.

"S-sasuke? I heard what happened. Are you alright?" Hinata stuttered worried. Sasuke coldly shoved her hand off.

"Fuck off."

Sasuke walked passed the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and overheard some gossip.

"I heard that Neji is having more trouble tracking the demon holder down. The holder must be really strong." one said.

"That's too bad." another said.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Perfect. If he was able to beat Naruto, he will be all set to defeat Itachi.

"Hmph. I think it's time I talk to Kakashi personally."

He turned back towards Kakashi's house. The door opened to reveal a surprised man with a porn book in his hand.

"Back already, Sasuke? I was just getting myself comfortable with the book." Kakashi said with a matter-a-fact.

"Cut the crap." Sasuke replied scowling. "You're my teacher. I want you to teach me some new techniques. With the Sharingan eye. I know you have the Sharingan eye so you must know some techniques."

Kakashi closed the book piqued. "Oh, since when did you get so interested with my skill?"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yeah, I added a bit of the Uchiha massacre here. Well, all will be explained in the later chapters! Review!


	7. Weird Things

Feh, I'm lazy. Surfing other naruhina stories on the web. But now, I'm writing. It's good to be back after I completed my shitloads HW. Anyway, Sasuke is currently training with Kakashi and the timeline is going to be forwarded into two months. Why Itachi killed the clan, you'll see why in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters nor the Naruto plot.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Two Months Later.

Hinata gazed toward the horizon with longing. It will be three months before her next birthday. Three months of freedom left. She spent the last two months chatting with her friends secretly and walking in the village. It was hell. She missed Naruto so much.

"Sasuke is the only one who has access to the outside. If only, he was nicer, he would do it for me." she sighed to herself and curled up against her bed. Yes, she was depressed.

0.o.0.o.0.

"Hya!" Sasuke quickly accomplished his warm up. Jumping in the air while throwing kunai at five targets at the same time in the forest. He gave a quick glance at Kakashi who was lazily leaning against a tree and reading his ever favorite porn book. Sometimes, Sasuke wondered what's so interesting about a porn book.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you teach me a new technique today?" Sasuke asked serious. Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed.

"Very well. It will require some time, though." the gray-haired masked man answered. 'Hopefully you'll be able to master it. If you're able to, you'll acquire enough power to keep that cursed seal of yours under control. If you're not able to master, though….'

Little did they know, someone was watching them intently in the bushes….

0.o.0.o.0.

Hinata took her daily walk around the village, smiling at everyone. However, her smile was fake. It had been so long ever since she seen Naruto or Sasuke. At least, the rumors of a secret affair had cleared up. Her family was happy and content. She got her right to walked through the village again.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba called out. Hinata stopped and went towards the two.

"Been a long time since we seen you, hasn't it?" he asked cheerfully. Hinata nodded in response. Shino suddenly spoke up.

"You still depressed from the rumors?" he suddenly asked. Hinata froze and looked down.

"Umm, kind of." she replied.

"How's Neji with the hunt?" Kiba chimed, trying to change the subject.

"Bad. Neji says that he keeps avoiding capture. He found him once but Naruto used his demon against him and left him injured. It would be a couple of days before Neji can go out again." Hinata stated, half-sad and half-relieved. Shino bowed his head in thought.

"Hmm…That's too bad. It's a pity. This hunt is taking longer than the usual hunts." he said. Hinata can't help but nod in response. The three talked for an hour before parting ways.

Shino and Kiba watched Hinata run until she was out of view. Shino turned towards Kiba.

"How do you think Hinata would react if she find out that you been stalking her and found out about her secret affair. Then, spread it out as a rumor?" the bug boy questioned quietly. Kiba looked away and gulped.

"I do have a crush on her. I just thought…."

"You could break her and her love up by spreading a bad rumor about it?"

"Yeah…."

"Ugh, Kiba, you really did it this time."

Hinata woke up early and went to the cherry blossom fields with her bow and quiver. A place she hasn't gone to in a long time. She looked up and smiled as the cherry blossoms floated gracefully to the ground. Then, she saw a cherry blossom floating in the wind and floated over her head. That cherry blossom certainly had no boundaries. She then stopped by the camp grounds. She didn't expect to see Naruto since she had been gone for so long. Taking a deep breath, she raised her bow and let the arrow flied at a nearby tree. A perfect shot. She was about to shoot more arrows until she sensed a presence. An all too familiar presence.

"Why are you here?" answered a gruff voice. Hinata instantly recognized it.

"N-Naruto?"

"Why are you here? Here to take your cousin's place?" he snarled. Hinata was taken back Naruto's cold demeanor.

"N-Naruto? What's wrong? No, I didn't come here to take my cousin's place." she replied, scared. Naruto's brow relaxed but his eyes held a suspicious glare. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Sure. Why are you here, then?" he asked then, added quietly, "After so many days…."

Hinata looked down in shame. "The rumors were cleared up. I wanted to see you as soon as I got the chance."

Naruto's face widened in disbelief before turning into happiness. His face looked like one a toddler might have when they receive a birthday present. Hinata sighed in relief then, her face tensed up again.

"Well, my parents don't know I'm here. We have to watch our surroundings." she said. Naruto nodded in agreement, then a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Hey, I have an idea. I have a secret hideout in the forest. Not too far from here and really comfy. You wanna come?" he offered cheerfully. Hinata blushed and nodded. The two walked hand in hand through the forest for five minutes before Naruto stopped. He turned to her.

"This is what makes it so secret." he said before kicking a small stone at a nearby tree three times to make another nearby tree's trunk open, revealing a doorway. "Watch your step."

The two went through the tunnel, revealing a safe, well-lit, comfy hideout. When Hinata looked up, she saw that the tree was hollow and she saw the sky. It was beautiful. She could stare at it till forever.

"How did you make this?" she asked bewildered. Naruto grinned at her. It seem impossible to make without attracting any attention.

"I didn't." he said. "I found it when I was thirteen. Then, I made it my own since no one ever came here."

Hinata looked around until something caught her eye. There was ancient calligraphy written on the wall. She tapped on Naruto's shoulder.

"What?"

"What's that over there?" she asked while pointing to the strange writing. Naruto scratched his head in thought before shrugging his shoulders.

"I dunno. It was there when I came here." he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Hinata examined it closer. It barely looked legible but she could make out the words. It was written in a language which only priests can decipher.

"Mi-na-to Na-mi-ka-ze?" she spelled out. "Minato Namikaze?"

She gasped mentally. Minato Namikaze was the village leader who saved the people from the nine-tailed fox demon. He is…Naruto's father. She read more.

"Here I keep several of my scrolls of jutsus. Let my child keep them and carry it on. However, one scroll will be missing. The Rasengan. Which only my child can find at my grave. If he's worthy, that is." she said out loud. Naruto was too busy scratching his armpits to notice. He yawned.

"Big deal. I never ever found a scroll here. I probably never will." he commented lazily. Hinata put her hands on her hips.

"Have you even tried?"

"No."

"I thought so. We should try looking for it. Wait, more like you should look for it."

"What?! Why me?"

"You're his child, that's why."

"Urghh. Fine."

Hinata looked up to see that it was her time to go. She looked at Naruto who was clumsily digging through a bed to feeling the ground to see any trapdoors. He lift the bed with ease as he searched. Finally, he stood up sadly.

"it's no-AHH!"

Naruto threw himself on the ground only to activate a hole. Or a trapdoor. He rubbed his head.

"What the hell…"

Hinata peered in. It was empty.

"This must be it." she said. "But it's empty."

"What?! I don't understand. Why is it empty?" he asked shocked.

Hinata lowered her head in thought before looking up again.

"Maybe…someone stole them. Someone was here first."

Naruto's eyes widened.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Umm, yeah…..Review!


	8. Two Mysterious People

Hello!!!!!! People! And Happy Valentine's Day!!!! Well, a new chapter is in!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata and Naruto stared at the empty spot for a minute before Naruto spoke up.

"Who do you think, done this?" he asked blankly. Hinata look up.

"I don't know. Whoever it was, they were probably here before you." she answered. Naruto got up angrily.

"I'm Minato's son, right? Those scrolls are mine!!" he yelled out angrily before aiming a fist at the wall. She looked at him sadly before getting up herself.

"Well, Sasuke isn't talking. So, I don't really know what to do. I really need to leave now." she said then, added. "This time, I will come back.

She found her way out and walked back toward the village. She gave the forest one last longing look before turning to the village. She was not aware of a certain pair of eyes watching her in the bushes…

0.o.0.o.0

"CHIDORI!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke aimed a precise hit of lightning-based chakra at Kakashi who effectively blocked it. After all, Kakashi was the one who made the technique. The gray-haired man looked back lazily at him. Sasuke aimed a kick at Kakashi's legs but it was dodged. The raven-haired student chased after him in the air and attempted to trap his sensei's head with his legs to slam the head into the ground but Kakashi quickly grabbed both of his legs and threw him on the ground. Sasuke staggered up, panting heavily then gave a quick gasp in horror of what's next. Kakashi reading his porn book behind him.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!!" Kakashi cried out before making the tiger seal and aiming it at Sasuke.

Sasuke was thrown into the trees and hit a tree trunk. Still, his endurance of pain was good so he was still going. The raven-haired boy tried to use his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu but suddenly, a tight pain went through his arm. He twitched violently as the pain went through his body. Worried, Kakashi rushed to Sasuke but suddenly, stopped. Someone was here. The presence was strong was strong before disappearing. The gray-haired man looked at the forest behind Sasuke suspiciously before applying the seal on Sasuke again.

"Could that actually be…oh no…." Kakashi trailed off.

0.o.0.o.0.

"You can't be serious, Father!" Hinata protested. Her father looked back at her gravely.

"Hinata, be reasonable. Neji is resting in bed. The least you can do is to take his place. At least, until Neji is well again. In these couple few days, I expect you to find more useful information about Naruto. If you don't, I do not mean to threaten you but it will be tragic for Neji to find out that his future bride is not a professional priestess." said her father. He put a firm hand on her shoulder. "I believe you can do it, Hinata. Do it for our sake and Neji's."

She nodded sadly before walking outside. She took a detour, the same that Sasuke took, to the shrine. She noticed a girl climbing at the house. A thief? No, it was Tenten.

'You came here to take care of Neji, haven't you?' Hinata thought as the girl climbed in the unlocked window of Neji's.

She continued her way to the shrine and kneeled down. Tears came out as she put her hands together in prayer shakily. "Please, I pray to the kami above, help me protect Naruto and my family from harm. What should I do?"

She got up and hope her prayer was true. She noticed another forest behind the shrine. Maybe, she could tell some information about Naruto then, tell Naruto to live here instead for safety. Since, the last place that her family would think of a hiding place could be here. She went towards the forest and pushed away the branches to reveal a nice spot for hiding.

"Someone must have lived here." Hinata thought scared. However, curiosity got the better of her when she wandered deeper in the forest. It was mysterious for Hinata when she found a cave at the end of the forest. She peered inside of it and gasped in half surprise and horror. There were hundreds of scrolls! She then thought about the missing scrolls of Naruto. Maybe, it was here. Hinata heard footsteps in the cave. She quickly backed off.

"Found 'him', yet?" said a voice, slick and creepy.

"Not yet." said another voice.

"I finally found the perfect person to use as bait. We just have to wait for the right moment to use it." said the other voice.

"That's good. Anything else, boss?" asked the other.

" Yes, the other is responding well to the treatment. It's a shame that such a boy has to be used. Unfortunately, we have to shape up our plans once more. Two people now one is still in our way. I will have to personally see that the certain person shall not interfere." answered the other voice.

Hinata took another step back before using a teleportation technique. A technique that she rarely used if she's in desperate need. She did not want to hear anymore. Who were those two people that those two weird people were talking about? She didn't know but she had a likely feeling that one of them was Naruto. She was whizzed back to the village. That forest was not a safe place for Naruto. With her heart still pounding, she walked to Kiba and Shino's hiding spot.

"Yo, Hinata! Where were yo- What the?! Did you see a ghost or something? You're pale." Kiba nearly shouted out as he examined Hinata's face. She looked away.

"Hinata, is there something wrong?" Shino asked, slightly worried.

"N-no, nothing at all." she answered as she made a sad attempt of a fake smile. Kiba put his hands on his hips and peered at her suspiciously, obviously not buying it.

"Oh, really?" the dog boy answered with an eyebrow raised up.

"Hinata, you been oddly depressed lately. That is what Kiba and I noticed. We were just looking out for your own well-being." Shino spoke up. "The least you can do is to tell us what is bothering you."

Hinata's eyes closed as she took a slow intake of breath. "It's really nothing."

"Oh? Then, why are you acting the way you are, then?" Shino knew the truth but wanted Hinata to admit it first. However, Hinata said something else.

"Well, umm…you see…I'm still kind of sad over my engagement to Neji. It's getting closer." Hinata answered.

Shino and Kiba gave her one suspicious long look before letting her leave. Hinata sighed out in relief. She went around the village one time before heading back home. She saw Neji's window closed and no sign of Tenten anywhere. She's good. Her father asked her about her findings and Hinata said a "no" smoothly and went to bed to concoct more ways to deceive her father. About the scroll thieves, she had to warn Naruto about finding them, first thing in the morning. They sounded pretty strong.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yeah, I know, horrible ending. I can't think of anything else! . So, umm, review!!!!


	9. A Dark Feeling

Sorry, for the wait! I was updating a story that I haven't update for a month. Okay, this is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata couldn't sleep with the idea of hunting Naruto or with the scroll thieves lurking around. So, she decided to just go to Naruto now. She couldn't sleep anyway. She tiptoed out of the house and village. She was careful to be wary of the leaves crackling under her footsteps. She kicked the nearby stone three times with her foot activating the passageway to the hideout. She stepped in, this time making sure she had a safe landing not like last time. She glided to her feet but saw no one. Darn, she forgot that Naruto also had a home at the other village with Iruka. He probably went home. Maybe, she should just wait for him. However, after one hour, she fell asleep and laid her head on the table nearby. Surely, Naruto shouldn't mind.

_Running, Running, Running, still running. What is this? Hinata felt herself dragged by another figure. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Whisker marks. Is that Naruto? Yes, it was._

"_N-Naruto? Why are we running?" she dared to ask. Naruto's face turned towards her, revealing his panic-stricken face._

"_We have to run. They'll catch us if we stop." he responded while still running. Hinata stared at him puzzled._

"_Who's 'they'?" she asked still worried. _

_However, Naruto didn't answered and made a sharp turn in the woods. She stumbled across her feet. Naruto quickly turned around and pulled her quickly yet gently up her feet. She saw what was behind her. Her father, her uncle, and Neji. All of them had apparent murder in their eyes. Their eyes sought for Naruto's flesh and only his. The two ran until Naruto confronted a dead end. The demon holder reluctantly turned around to see Neji and the others catching up towards them. He turned to Hinata with soft eyes before stepping in front of her. She grabbed his arm and urged him to stop but he wouldn't budge. She tugged on him then gasped in horror as Neji prepared his battle stance and muttered the words that she now dreaded to hear._

"_Byakugan."_

_It was only a mere second for Neji to make his mark directly on the pressure point with his hands on Naruto's chest. He was too quick for the blonde to see and took the hit. Neji then connected his foot to the point on Naruto's neck to make the fatal mark. _(Man I suck at action scenes, do I?)_Hinata jumped in front of him taking part of the hit for Naruto. She stumbled to the ground but stood up and limped towards a weaken Naruto. The blonde tried feebly to get up but fell back down. Hinata felt someone tapped her on the shoulder. Neji._

"_Come on. The hunt is done." he answered coldly. Tears rushed to her eyes before she let out a blood curdling scream._

"_You monster! Why?!" she cried out bitterly. "I refuse to leave!"_

_Neji slightly winced at Hinata's harsh tone but turned serious once more and violently grabbed her wrist before muttering something in her ear. "That's destiny for you since you had the forbidden love with another."_

_Hinata tried to wrench her hand from Neji's tight grip but had no avail. She turned back to Naruto who was nearly dead. Suddenly, the blonde struggled to stand up once more and looked at her._

"_I love you." he mouthed. He suddenly let out a strangling scream. He hurled his stomach over. Neji turned back surprised and sense the ominous aura surrounding the holder. Hinata knew too well what's coming up next. From Naruto's rear, the first tail emerged. He crouched down as he grew fangs, claws, ears, and the rest of his few tails. The partly awakened nine-tailed fox. _

_Neji went into battle stance and went up to hit a pressure point though Hinata knew all too well that the nine-tailed fox was not one to be underestimated. Naruto effortlessly threw Neji and clawed at him not even hesitating to throw him to Hinata's scared father and uncle. With his enhanced speed, Naruto clawed and went berserk on all three of them. Hinata stared in horror as Naruto easily finished off the three. She backed away when the possessed Naruto turned to her with murderous eyes. However, what he said next threw her off._

"_Go. Don't come back. Be lucky that silly boy still had enough control to stop me from killing you." he answered coldly. He turned away. "I don't want to see your face anymore. But I must also thank you for freeing me. Your pain had ignite the anger and hatred of Naruto making him lower his guard and allowed me to take over. Don't expect to see him anymore."_

Hinata woke up with a start, panting heavily. Good, so it was a dream but it was scary. She found Naruto's coat draped over her shoulders but he wasn't there.

"Naruto?"

A minute later. She heard a thump outside followed by a string of curses. Yup, that's Naruto all right. He came in, minutes after. He seemed upbeat and happy.

"Hey, what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully not noticing the scared look Hinata held in her eyes painfully.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something." she said dead serious. Naruto pulled out a chair and sat on it then looked at her intently.

"Shoot."

"Two things actually."

"Go on, tell me the first thing, Hinata."

Hinata took a deep breath before telling.

"The first thing is, I think I found the people who stole the scrolls." she breathed out, partially relieved to share the burden with someone else. Naruto look surprised yet happy at the same time.

"Really? Who?" he questioned. Hinata shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I do know where their hiding place is but as a priestess, I sensed a deadly aura in there. Their hiding place is behind the giant shrine." she explained as Naruto listened intently.

"Keh, I probably am able to take them all down." he finally replied oh-so arrogantly. Hinata allowed herself to smile in amusement.

"So, what's the other thing?" he asked lazily, putting his arms on the back of his head.

"I've been ordered….to hunt you." she answered. Ironically, Naruto laughed in response. What?

"Why are you laughing?" Hinata asked puzzled. Naruto looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious? If your cousin couldn't find that much information, I doubt you can find any either. Your cousin is a better fighter than you. You said so yourself. Remember?" he answered cheerfully before slapping his hand on his face. Hinata couldn't help but laugh too. Of course, she could just say that she couldn't track him down and just give a false location anyway. She could tell Naruto to leave his scent and part of his chakra remains there to fool Neji to give them more time to stall.

Naruto stood up and looked up. "Hey, Hinata. The sun is not up. You want to go for a walk together."

Hinata couldn't help but smile and took Naruto's offering hand. The two went outside and walked deeper in the forest.

"You know, one day, I have to introduce you to Iruka. He's nice and you would like him." Naruto said in a happy voice. He wanted to introduce her to his father? Hmm, what's that about? Hinata nodded in response. As they made another turn in the seemingly never-ending forest, Naruto and Hinata suddenly stopped.

"Someone is…" Hinata trailed off.

"Here." he finished for her. He suddenly ran pulling Hinata's wrist. She couldn't see why. A second later, she knew. A kunai whisked out and nearly hit them. Two figures stepped out. One with an obvious murderous intent while the other remained unreadable.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled out. "You got some nerve trying to hit us!"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sasuke practiced perfecting his technique vigorously while a very bored Kakashi leaned against the fence of the training grounds, reading his porn book. The raven-haired boy wiped the sweat dripping off his face emotionlessly before continuing with the process once more. After an hour later, he was panting but took no heed to it. He needed to get stronger to avenge his family. He looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, teach me another technique." he nearly demanded coldly. Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed.

"Sasuke, you've already learned most of the techniques that I have given you. Surely, it must be enough to fulfill your so-called dream of avenging your family, right?" the gray-haired man answered lazily. Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't mock me. I want to learn a new technique. Now!" Sasuke nearly yelled out. Kakashi rolled his eyes before complying. Sasuke was a spoiled child demanding every toy in the department from his rich father. He will never become a true and powerful warrior if he keeps this up.

Hours later, Sasuke stopped his training and he and Kakashi went home. The next day, Kakashi called the day off and refuse to go out. Sasuke later found out that the next book to the Icha Icha Paradise had come out later in the day. The younger one sighed in annoyance and went out to train by himself. For a few hours, he reviewed all of his techniques and focused on his strength endurance and vitality. He failed to notice a figure walking up towards him.

"Hello." said the voice. Sasuke nearly jumped and turned towards the figure.

"Fuck off. I'm training." he replied coldly. The figure smiled and looked at him sinisterly.

"You seemed to be quite strong. You don't seem to need anymore training, why train?" asked the figure devious.

"Why should you know?" he nearly snarled but the figure just smirked in response.

"I could help you if you want. I've been looking for someone as an apprentice." the figure answered calmly but his voice held a more sinister purpose.

"I already have a teacher." Sasuke grunted in a gruff voice.

"Does he teach you well?" asked the figure. Sasuke hesitated in his training process. Is Kakashi a good teacher? Well, he always reads porn books all the time and is lazy half of the time. Maybe, he should consider this offer.

"Who are you anyway?" the raven-haired boy asked suspicious.

"A teacher looking for someone to train." the figure said smoothly.

"Wouldn't you want money, then?" the boy asked still suspicious.

"Not at all. Seeing someone as strong as you, I'll give you the lessons for free. It's an honor to teach someone like you." answered the figure. Sasuke peered at him suspiciously still.

"Prove it." he said. With that, Sasuke aimed a kick at the figure but the figure deflect it and a fight began. It wasn't long before Sasuke laid panting on the floor and clutching his chest for breath. Fuck, this person was strong.

"All right, then. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Yours?" Sasuke breathed out in defeat.

"Orochimaru. At your service." the figure said smirking.

"I'll tell Kakashi, then."

However, Orochimaru held his arm. "Wouldn't Kakashi start an annoying rant to prove that he's a better teacher than you? Besides, word will go around and people would start to want your teacher since you liked me better than Kakashi."

"How did you-" Sasuke stopped and thought for a second. Orochimaru had a point. "Let's leave now then."

"Good. Your training will start tomorrow."

Poor Sasuke didn't know what was going happen. The two left without a word.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Man, this chapter was longer than usual. That's good. Okay, since it's the end of this fatass chapter, you know what I'm going to say next. Review please!


	10. A Sinister Aura

Sorry, for the late update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I would rather make this quick but I guess it has to be difficult." spoke the man curtly as he stared at Naruto and Hinata with questionable emotions. The other took out a huge sword that seemed to be covered with fish scales and pointed it toward the two threateningly.

"How about this fight, eh, Itachi?" asked the blue man.

"You know the Leader's orders." Itachi responded, not looking back at the blue man known as Kisame.

Naruto scowled and tensed into battle stance.

'Why didn't I bring my bow and quiver like I usually did?' Hinata thought bitterly as she lift her hands to do activate her Byakugan. However, Itachi spoke up once more.

"We're after the nine-tailed fox demon not you, priestess."

"Heck, talk all you want. If it's me, you're after. Come and get me!" Naruto yelled mischievously and slapped his butt in a taunting action however, Hinata saw the coats and immediately realized what they're dealing what.

"Red clouds….black coats….purple fingernails, scratched headbands. Naruto, this is the Akatsuki!" she cried in panic. Akatsuki was a threat to villages and temples. Ruthless killers would be set on getting something even if it means to destroy everything. What do they want? World domination. Besides exorcising demons, it was the priests and the warriors' job to make sure that the gang doesn't harm anyone in the village. But, so far, there had been more failures than successes. One of her relatives had died because of them about a few years back. She noticed something else too. Itachi kind of looks like…..

Flashback:

_A hand knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door to reveal an older version of himself. "What is it, Itachi?"_

"_Lady Hinata's father requests that she comes home immediately." Itachi informed._

End of Flashback:

Of course! After the massacre, Itachi went missing. But why did he wanted to join the Akatsuki, though?

Naruto's hands quickly made the hand seals of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (A/N: Is this right?)

He rushed at the two, with his face brimming with confidence. Kisame raised his sword but Itachi held him back.

"Let him come."

The clones attempted to attack the duo but succeed with nothing.

"Huh, where did they go?" Naruto looked left and right then, looked up. "Holy shit!"

His head was saved when Kisame suddenly came down on him with the intent of slicing his head in half. Hinata tried to help by activating her Byakugan. With it, she saw Itachi hiding in the woods. However, where his next hit on Naruto was going to be was unknown. A split second later though, the priestess understood. He wasn't trying to hit Naruto; he was trying to judge his power. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was too busy with Kisame to notice.

"Okay, what if I hit him- SHIT!"

Unfortunately, Kisame was quite skilled in keeping up in tempo with Naruto's inhuman speed and didn't spare a moment of breath to the poor blonde.

Hinata, who was trying to force Itachi out of his hiding place, fought with her own power. Though, the battle should be the other way around with Naruto fighting Itachi and her fighting Kisame.

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms!" she shouted. A neon green circle formed around her with the yin and yang sign in the center. Taking her battle stance, she rushed at Itachi with breath taking speed but it proved to be a reckless move. Being more experienced in fighting, Itachi easily dodged it and aimed a single kick at her back, knocking her in a temporary unconscious state. Lucky for Naruto, he managed to get a glimpse of Itachi before getting back to Kisame.

Using the woods as a temporary obstacle, Naruto panted and cursed under his breath. 'Damn, he's fast. Godamnit, Hinata's down by Itachi's hand, now, what am I going to do? SHIT!'

The deadly dance continued on with splitting trees and two blurs. Naruto decided to summon more clones.

"Fine, let's see if you could handle this!"

He peppered Kisame with clones as an act of desperation and stubbornness. Kisame smirked and defeated the clones effortlessly with his Samehada (A/N: Spelling?). He panted in exhaustion while he still kept his ferocious glare at the shark man.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" Kisame snickered as he stared at the beaten Naruto.

However, the blonde smiled and ran towards him with determination still.

"Stubborn, are you?" Kisame muttered in annoyance and brought down his sword upon him then, his eyes widen. It wasn't Naruto, it was a clone.

The real Naruto, though, was hiding somewhere in the woods.

"What?" was all Kisame can say.

Right behind the shark man, the real one rushed out with a couple other clones.

"It isn't the end yet, fish butt! Uzumaki Naruto Combo!!" (Uzumaki Barrage, if you don't know)

The clones quickly kicked their opponent airborne then, finished their attack in a couple of fatal hits.

Kisame staggered back at the intensity but was still standing.

"Ha!"

Naruto used this as a distraction and pulled out a kunai. Getting up again, the once knocked out priestess opened her eyes blearily and saw that Naruto was still confident with fighting. The twinge of hope still hung on. However, something else happened as well.

The other man rushed out as well. This was the part where Itachi was waiting for. In an attempt to warn the demon holder, Hinata screamed for Naruto to stop.

The blonde turned around. "Huh?"

"Naruto! He's about to-"

It was too late. Itachi muttered two words under his breath.

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

A scream could be heard from the forest.

0.o.0.o.0.

Two wings emerged from a creature's back as he leap down, destroying everything in a five-mile radius in the mountains. Ironically, this creature was Sasuke. He was in his cursed seal form. He turned back at his new teacher with a straight face before reverting back to normal.

"Well?" asked Sasuke, determined to know what was his progress. Orochimaru smirked and put his hands on his back.

"Very well, indeed. Flowing very smoothly. Allow me to teach you another cursed seal technique?" the snake man offered, knowing that the younger one couldn't resist.

Sasuke smirked and listened intently to his next directions to becoming stronger while Orochimaru's aide, Kabuto, can't help but scowl in jealousy.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Man, I suck at action scenes! Yes, I know, Itachi's and Kisame's personality are kinda messed up. Sorry. Review!


	11. What now?

Next chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto staggered after suffering the impact of Itachi's technique, bitter seconds later from Hinata's scream of agony. (A/N: I have no idea how to show the details of Itachi's technique or jutsu.) However, the blonde did not fall. He refused to and was forced not to if he wanted to triumph. Hinata looked in panic but was too weak to help him. Itachi's kick was effectively placed on a point on her back to prevent her from using any technique or jutsu for a certain amount of time.

Naruto smiled, keeping his cool as if the blood trickling down his forehead, arms and legs wasn't a big deal. "It's gonna take more than that to take me down."

Kisame's hand around his sword tighten even more. "Watch what you say, you little brat."

Itachi's hand rose up to silence him. "We have to keep him alive if you remember the Leader's orders."

Grumbling, the shark man reluctantly agreed. Naruto's hand slightly trembled to take a kunai out. He held it out in front of him threateningly. Itachi's eyes did not look intimidated but held a small glimmer of astonishment.

"So….that part of you…I must admit…..it is very admirable. The will to fight till no end." Itachi said monotonously. Naruto smirked but still kept his fighting stance. "However, I'm afraid that I must leave."

"What? Itachi, what about the orders?" Kisame protested. Naruto's eyes widen dumbly as the words processed in his head.

"The orders can wait. I'll tell the Leader that it was me. I have some other matters to attend by now. How inconvenient." Itachi answered quietly. However, Naruto didn't want to let go.

"Oh no you don't!" The demon holder's steps flew and automatically propelled him toward the two with a kunai thirsting for their opponent. Letting out a slightly huff, the two teleported away out of his reach.

"Damn!" scowled the blonde. Punching a fist into the ground, he muttered most of the obscenities known to man. His mind then went back to Hinata who was now trying pitifully to get up. He rushed to her side with worry.

"Hinata! I…." He trailed off before looking down. "Sorry, I had to drag you into this."

'Itachi, what are you planning?' she pondered quietly. 'It isn't like you to avoid battles, what's wrong?' The priestess flashed him a weak smile before putting a feeble hand on his face. "It isn't your fault."

Naruto picked her and ran with panic. Hinata thought she was flying with the trees zooming by. Sleep quickly claimed her.

The priestess's eyes fluttered groggily as she sat up. She looked around to get a good glimpse of her surroundings but ironically, she never seen this place before. It didn't look like a hospital but rather, someone else's home.

"I see you're awake." The sudden voice startled her. It wasn't Naruto's. Rubbing her eyes, she turned her head slowly to see a tan man smiling brightly at her with Naruto trailing behind her.

"N-Naruto? W-who is-" She was cut off when Naruto understood her question.

"Oh, sorry. Remember my adoptive father, Iruka? This is him!" the blonde said cheerfully. Naruto then turned to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, this is Hinata, the girl that I keep telling you about."

Smiling warmly, Iruka send a nod towards her and walked to the side of her bed. "Naruto came to me as fast as possible since he had no idea how to treat you. Luckily, the rogue ninja only left a bruise on your back. You'll experience fatigue for a few days but it should be alright." He then stopped to pause before continuing. "Naruto told me a lot about you. So, you're the famous Hinata of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata looked down and blushed profusely as she gave a slight nod. Giving out a chuckle, he turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto…"

Putting his arms at the back of his head, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He then mimicked the tan man's tone. "Make sure you stay here until the patient gets better."

Iruka rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "I'm no nurse or doctor anyway, Naruto."

Naruto turned to the door and yelled in his direction. "Yes, I know! It's common sense!"

Hinata let out a short giggle as she witness the scene of affection between father and son. "So, how long am I going to stay here? My father is probably wondering where I am now."

Naruto waved her worry rant off with a hand. "No worries. Iruka-sensei already went through the trouble this morning to tell our village leader to alert your village leader that you got injured from 'hunting the demon holder'. So, just rest for now, okay?"

Sighing contently, she sank back in the pillows and fold her hands together. "I'm glad."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For saving you?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, smiling. "No, before, relationships were doomed and the people of that relationship died or were executed. Those who lived became legends and were known as the star-crossed lovers that lived. Yet, we still stand together. Breathing. Two hearts beating equal. Amazing, isn't it? I'm glad that it lasted even longer than I expected."

Naruto walked towards her and grasped both of her hands tightly before placing a kiss on her lips. "Yeah…..It's heaven right now for both of us. Right, Hinata?"

He looked towards her and saw that she already drifted off to sleep. He smiled. "Sleep well."

He got up slowly, wrote a note, and quietly left the room.

0.o.0.o.0.

"Wakey, Wakey!" cried out a pleasant voice. Neji's eyes opened slightly to see a familiar Chinese girl smiling down upon. His eyes quickly widened and he nearly shot up from his sick bed before Tenten held him down.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?! You could get caught! You have to leave!-" Neji's lips were silenced by her finger.

"Shh…" Tenten glanced anxiously to the door and the window before glaring playfully at him. "If I get caught, it would be your fault since you were the one screaming your head off."

Neji still kept his serious look plastered on his face. Tenten sighed in frustration. He attempted to get up once more.

"Father must be awfully disappointed with me. I have to get well quickly to finish what I started and to stop Hinata from destroying all of my progress. She always messes up everything." Neji scowled lightly under his breath.

"Speaking of Hinata, haven't you heard? She got injured during hunting; she's now taking refuge in the next village. The village of the demon holder." she said quietly. Neji became surprised before thinking about it for a moment. He nearly cursed under his breath.

"Tenten, you can heal me, right?" he said finally. The blacksmith's daughter cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, yes."

He finally gazed up at her. "Good. I ought to pay a visit to my future wife."

"You don't mean….." she trailed off with eyes widening.

"Yes, I have to. She already made the hunt more excruciating than it already is. I have to get my point straight with her for our family's reputation." he replied now dead serious.

Somehow in Tenten's heart, she felt some misjudgment in Neji's plan.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, review!


	12. Insane or Sane?

A new chapter, my god, FINALLY! Had a lot of other matters to attend to. -dodges all of the darts thrown at me.-

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

His blond hair was, as usual, spiked up as he walked around the village. He kicked the dirt off the ground as he continued his path. His mind was clouded heavily between evading his pursuers and protecting Hinata.

He thought back…

Flashback:

"_Why do you want me dead?" Naruto asked, glaring as he panted at his opponent. The priest stood there with narrowed eyes emotionlessly._

"_It's my destiny and my duty." the priest replied before bending back to battle stance._

'_Damn, I'm not able to move my body. At this rate, I'll be dead in the next minute. Stupid priest. Well, then again, Hinata did warn about her ruthless cousin.' he thought as he wiped out the blood from his mouth. Taking a new mark, Neji automatically aimed at the point near his heart. Fatal point. The demon holder felt all the wind knocked out of him. The ground did not feel any pity on him either. _

"_Why…you…." Neji turned around and began to leave. Naruto felt his vision fade in darkness._

_The priest stopped momentarily. "You'll die in a matter of minutes, demon."_

_Naruto's eyelids felt heavy and he knew that he was dying. Suddenly, in his head, a new voice arose. "Do you wish to take revenge?"_

"_W-Who are you?" he asked to himself._

"_Someone who can help you…."_

"_O-Oh. Yes. I do." No later than the words left his mouth, a new power arose inside of him. His power was seemingly restored and stronger. This power….it was seemed familiar…..five years ago. Oh no, he forgot about his vow to his adoptive father never to use it. "N-No!!"_

_It was only then when Naruto realized that the calm and soothing voice masked the true cold and bloodlust of his creature._

_Neji who started to walk away quickly swiveled around, facing him. His eyes widen in disbelief. Naruto started to stand up, hiding any traces of any hits that harmed him. "Y-You were suppose to die!"_

_This new overwhelming power gave Naruto more confidence. However, he had no control over it and growled and clawed at the ground. "Say your prayers, Neji."_

_That was the last thing Neji heard before coming into contact with some painful blows and scratches. The priest grunted as he tried to dodge but the blows were too quick and grunts slowly turned into wails. Naruto, unable to control his actions, continued to beat Hinata's fiancé to death until he heard some other voices hidden in the forest._

"_Neji? Neji! Hurry, Neji's in trouble!" Many voices flew threw Naruto's ears. There were more than one. More than two. More than five. Ten, maybe. His ears twitched as he raised a red-energized covered hand to deal a fatal blow to Neji's skull. Neji only panted, refusing to show his desperation. Until-_

'_Huh, Hinata?' The amazing resemblance between Hinata and Neji's faces flashed to Naruto's mind. Taking brief control of the reins to his sanity, Naruto held his head as the fourth tail appeared. He yowled and dropped to the ground. 'Hinata, Hinata! I don't want to hurt her!"_

_He writhed to the ground in agony as the ruthless creature screamed for the lost control. His ears twitched once more as he sensed more enemies crowding in. His vision started waver than blurred out. He struggled to stand up as the red energy from him, died slowly away._

"_Neji! Are you ok-Demon!" The blond slowly made out another priest. Then another. The priest that identified him was pointing at him, alerting the others. Out of desperation, Naruto tripped once before scampering back into hiding of the forest. He barely felt a kunai whizzing past him by a mere inch and impaling a tree that could have been him. The power quickly drained and left him powerless. He could hear others pursuing him and ran with the little energy he had until he collapsed behind a tree. His eyelids felt heavy. Darkness quickly claimed him. _

Flashback ended.

Closing his eyes, Naruto smiled. He was actually surprised that he didn't die even though he was in such a vulnerable place. Not even Itachi or Kisame found him. His smile faltered slightly as he remembered Neji's masked alarmed face when he raised his arm for a death blow. He couldn't stop himself from killing a living person until Hinata saved him. In his time of darkness, Hinata was there for him. Saving him from going completely insane, was she there to protect him as well? He felt that she was always there to soothe him when times were rough. It was almost like an accomplishment when he actually got the chance to kiss her. Hinata was right in a way…

Flashback:

_Naruto waved her worry rant off with a hand. "No worries. Iruka-sensei already went through the trouble this morning to tell our village leader to alert your village leader that you got injured from 'hunting the demon holder'. So, just rest for now, okay?"_

_Sighing contently, she sank back in the pillows and fold her hands together. "I'm glad."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For saving you?"_

_She shook her head and closed her eyes, smiling. "No, before, relationships were doomed and the people of that relationship died or were executed. Those who lived became legends and were known as the star-crossed lovers that lived. Yet, we still stand together. Breathing. Two hearts beating equal. Amazing, isn't it? I'm glad that it lasted even longer than I expected."_

_Naruto walked towards her and grasped both of her hands tightly before placing a kiss on her lips. "Yeah…..It's heaven right now for both of us. Right, Hinata?"_

However, he knew that her fiancé was a hot pursuer and a criminal organization trying to steal his demon away. It would never be heaven for them as long as those problems are still there. He passed by the village's bulletin board. Ignoring all the ridiculous ads and news reports, he noticed that in the missing section. He saw a familiar face.

"Have you seen me? Sasuke Uchiha, Age 15. Last seen, in the western training area." Naruto read out loud. His eyes slightly narrowed at this discovery. Not new since Hinata told him already but very questioning. Naruto scratched his head as he stared at his former best friend's face puzzled, trying to search for an answer. He heard about the massacre but quickly waved that off. Running away from the past is a very foolish choice that Sasuke wouldn't even try making. Sasuke wasn't like that.

"Oi! Naruto!" shouted a familiar lazy voice that he could recognize from anywhere. Naruto looked away from the bulletin board.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" he greeted back. The other teen had his hands in his pockets as he walked up to Naruto.

"Done with another dreaded mission. This time, I'm early." Shikamaru said as he raised his arms to scratch his head. He was a skilled ninja indeed but his laziness held him back. He leaned toward the bulletin board and raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you get so interested in missing people?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. "Just bored. Have nothing to do these days in this hell of a village."

"Hmm, you do have a point there." Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the board. "Have you heard? All of the fastest messengers of the village are disappearing."

"That's new. Tell me more." Naruto commented now interested.

"Well, this is what Ino told me. She said that she overheard one of the villagers grumbling about the disappearances at the ramen shop. Choji was also there at the time and agrees with her. What's really weird is that all of the messengers that disappeared were set on going to the Sand Village. It's bizarre. It's almost like someone is trying to prevent us from communication with the village. We tried sending guard ninjas to help them but they disappeared as well. You better pray hard to the kami that you don't get picked to guard another helpless victim."

His eyes widen at the new news but he paid no heed to it. "I could care less. I'm a demon-"

"Shh! Fool, don't you dare use that title in public! It MIGHT happen though; the village leader is trying to get help all over the place. That probably includes people like you!"

"You do not have to be so scared about it. I mean, that's their problem. Not mine's. Who was the one who shunned me years ago because they were scared of my-" Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru once more.

"The village, the village. But, your father already cleared it up. So, at least help the village when it's in dire need of attention. You know how strained our village and the Sand Village's relationship with each other. Messengers are essential."

"Fine, fine. I'll put that on my mental list then." Naruto waved off a dismissive hand as he walked away. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fool."

Naruto saw his house appearing and grumbled. Write another problem to his endless list of hell. Gaara had a demon inside of him which made people fear him and made him a very stoic and cold person. However, due to his own personal experience, Naruto knew that the cold personality was all a façade to hide the true despair in his heart. Poor Gaara. He was the main target of bullying when he was small and now the whole village expects him to take care of them. He needs help for sure but he sure isn't getting it.

0.o.0.o.0

Her eyes fluttered open as she stared up at the ceiling. Naruto wasn't there. She saw a piece of paper on the table right next to her and grabbed it. Oh, so he went for a walk. How long did she sleep? She waited for a few minutes for Naruto to come back. The door opened to reveal not Naruto, but Iruka.

"What? Where is Naruto?" he asked puzzled. Hinata handed a note to him. It only took a second for Iruka to read the boy's chicken scratch.

"That boy, he really needs a lot of discipline. I asked him to watch you and he goes running off. Ugh." Iruka sighed in frustration. Naruto really lacks in the responsibility department. Oh well.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That's the curtains behind Neji's injury. Hmm, now that I think about it. Naruto and his demon really reminds me of Soul and Little Demon from Soul Eater. Getting a lot of power while risking his sanity in the process. Like Maka, Hinata stops him from going insane. Well, there goes the chapter! Review, please!


End file.
